The purpose of this study is to evaluate the feasibility of having a phramacist interview all patients referred to the BCRC to obtain a complete drug and allergy history. Three major areas of medication history are investigated: prescription medications, over-the-counter (OTC) medications, and previous allergic reactions. The original copy of the interview report is placed in the history section of the patient's hospital chart. Duplicate copies are retained in the patient's drug profiles in the pharmacy. The pharmacist is responsible for placing all known allergic reaction information on the problem sheet of the patient's chart. All medications brought to the hospital by the patient are obtained at the time of the interview, and are stored in the pharmacy during the period of hospitalization. In addition, new outpatients to BCRC are also interviewed by the pharmacist as they receive their first outpatient prescriptions. These interviews have provided the pharmacist with patient contact at the time of admission which has increased the pharmacist's awareness of patient care. These interviews have yielded information useful in the care of the patient.